Secrets Unknown
by rusticsky
Summary: Glinda's daughter disappeared in the middle of the night when she was a week old. Fourteen years later, Rosie is celebrating her birthday when guards arrive on a search for Glinda's long lost daughter. It seems they've found her. (will explore the other world and of course, wicked on broadway!)
1. Preface

Preface

When my mother Elphaba stole me away from my parents, she left them only a note. She said she did it for a good cause, yet I never quite figured out what that was.

I was raised in an odd family, my adoptive mother being a green witch and adoptive father being a prince-turned-scarecrow, hidden away in an old cottage in Winkie country. My mother looked depressed whenever she saw me, and until I was ten insisted on dying my blonde hair a dark brown color so she couldn't be left with bad memories. She'd finally gotten over herself when I turned ten, or so she said.

My father, on the other hand, looked at me and always seemed to think I was embarrassed of him. Where his confidence went, I never figured out. Yet he was sweet, and always could grin at times when Elphaba and I needed a hug.

My fourteenth birthday arrived, and my mother baked a cake for the first time in my entire life. That was my first hint that something was off.

Elphaba hurriedly put the warm cake on a plate before me, "Now Rosalie, eat up. We don't want it getting cold."

"Shouldn't we use a candle, Ma?"

"That's a stupid Gillikin tradition, Rosalie, that we will not be upholding," Elphaba seemed ticked off, as she served Fiyero and herself cake. I was a bit surprised that Elphaba didn't let Fiyero get his own piece, but then again the whole situation was odd.

"Happy birthday Rosie," Fiyero sang, extremely off-key.

"Yero, you're hurting my ears," Elphaba wrinkled her nose, before sitting down at the table with a slice of cake. Fiyero laughed.

"Then what reason to not keep singing?" he chuckled, with a sip of his beer. "Join me, Rosie!"

I rolled my eyes and joined in, but unlike Fiyero I actually sang on key. My high soprano voice was a big contrast from Fiyero's rich, deep tone. Elphaba reluctantly obliged, her voice making what was once a duet a song for a trio. We ended (with harmony!) and I took a bite of what was the worst attempt at a chocolate cake in all Ozian History. I bet the ruler Glinda the Good could bake better than Elphaba. I spat my cake out into my raggedy napkin, with an innocent smile on my face which was my desperate attempt to hold in a laugh.

"What? It's not horrible." At that, I burst into laughter.

A knock at the door shut me up. Fiyero and I both got to our feet, but he was the person closest to the door. Elphaba ran into the kitchen, before disappearing into the sitting room behind it. I watched from the table, as a guard spoke with Fiyero.

"Come here, girl," the guard snapped, "let me have a look at you." I hesitantly approached the door, seeing a tall man in a green uniform. "Your fourteenth birthday is today, am I correct?"

"Umm…" I looked at Fiyero's eyes, which displayed no emotion. "Why does that matter to you?"

"Haven't you heard?" the guard snapped, "Glinda the Good has guards searching Oz for her daughter whose birthday is today." My eyes were wide, filled with confusion.

"And why are you here, then?"

"All houses with teenage girls are to be visited by guards."

"And why do you think today's my birthday?"

The guard paused, before restating what he'd already said, "I'm going to ask you again, is today your fourteenth birthday?"

"Y-yes," I hesitantly squeaked out. I heard a sigh from the other room. Fiyero's eyes were on the ground. The guard seemed shocked.

"Then it seems her search may finally be over."

 **This, in my opinion, is probably better than my original two Glinda's daughter fanfictions. This'll explore the other world a whole lot. I'm excited to be writing this for you!**


	2. Goodbyes and Other Things

**Wow, this story has been up for only a few days and I already have two followers? Thank you guys so much :)  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, nor do I own the Wizard of Oz. The only character of my creation is Rosalie.**

The guards did not give me much time to pack up, promising me that I could come home later. They promised me that Glinda would give me dresses and jewels, items I'd never had the courtesy to wear in our humble cottage. I doubted the guard's conclusion the entire time, but without an interruption from Fiyero or even Elphaba, I was forced to accept this as reality. I was happy were I was, but the promise of clothes was tempting. As a child I always dreamed of being a princess, but now that the fantasy was coming true I was less excited. I knew no one who knew Glinda- what was she like? Did I, if I really was her daughter, look like her?

ALl of these questions came to mind as I packed a few things in my trunk. One of Elphaba's worn hats (she always had a few, she wouldn't mind if one was missing), an old necklace given to me by Fiyero (he said it was a family heirloom, and it'd always been important to me), and a pen and my journal. I packed my nicest dress which, unfortunately, was not too nice and I only wore when we visited Fiyero's family once a year.

I headed downstairs, and quickly into the sitting room, where I gave Elphaba a huge hug. It was hard to believe that I would be leaving her and Fiyero, and so quickly with no notice- on my birthday! The whole thing was strange. But I smiled, a small tear forming in my eye. I knew I wasn't going to be gone forever, just for some time. _Just for some time…_ Even that sounded way too long for my liking. I'd no longer see my parents every day. Gosh.

"I'm gonna miss you," I held onto her tight, before adding, "and you'll always be a mom to me." We held the embrace for only a moment or two longer when a guard called for me to come. I waved goodbye to her, before running over to the doorway. Fiyero was talking to the guard when I came.

"May I say goodbye, for a moment?" Fiyero asked the guard, who nodded. The guard backed off, leaving me and Fiyero to bid each other farewell. I gave him a hug to start with.

"I can't believe I have to go," I whimpered, "you and mom are so sweet, and I-"

"I know, Rosie," Fiyero held me close to him, even though I let go. "I know, baby girl." Baby girl. Fiyero hadn't called me that for years, so why call me that now?

"Times up," the guard snapped, "Glinda will be getting impatient."

I muttered, "love ya, Dad," before backing off, and joining the guard. He led me away from the cottage and to a carriage, which looked much like those of Fiyero's family. The guard made sure I was comfortable inside, before shutting the door and going off to where I assumed to be the front. I had little to occupy myself with during the long carriage ride; my eyes decided to watch outside the window.

Oz, as I'd decided when I was only five, was the most "positively, perky, perfect place" to ever exist. The scenery around me reassured me of this statement's truth. We were leaving behind the dreary, dark atmosphere of Winkie Country near Kiamo Ko, and getting near the rolling plains that took over a majority of the landscape. A gradient of color was a treat for my eyes.

Hours seemed to pass. I hummed new songs and distant melodies to myself, occasionally daydreaming. Looking out a window, after a while, got awfully boresome. I grabbed my journal, and began to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's so weird, leaving home. Without any notice, without Fiyero and Elphaba even mentioning that guards may stop by. Elphaba did act a bit strange serving my cake, but I didn't really care as much as I should've…_

 _The guards were not very kind, even when they realized that I really was Glinda's daughter. I feel very forced away from those I love. And I don't like that. If this carriage ride takes as long as the guards say, Lurline save me! I'm bored to death._

 _A lot has happened today, and I need time to think about it before I meet Glinda. And it seems that I have a lot of it._

 _Fondly,_

 _Rosalie_

 **I'm going to start writing the third chapter, it should be up in a few days or so. Also, reviews are appreciated! 3 Thanks!**


	3. No Words

The carriage, after what seemed to be forever, arrived in the Emerald City. It was like nothing I'd ever seen. The streets seemed to glimmer, even the buildings had a radiant shine. If I didn't know any better, I would've sworn the buildings were made of emerald. But as we drew closer to them, I realized that they _were_ made of emerald. People in all green, elaborate outfits walked the streets, women with little purses and the men with odd top hats. The carriage rumbled over the bricks, until finally we reached what I quickly discovered to be the Emerald Palace. Tall green spires gleaming in the sunset spiked up from the ground.

The carriage pulled into a courtyard looking area, and slowed down. I desperately tried to finger brush through my blonde curls, to no avail. _Well, at least they're pretty._ I took my bag, and exited the carriage once it came to a complete stop.

"Next time, let me open the door," the guard said, in a very direct tone. I pouted, before hurrying along, following the guards. The doors of the palace swung open, and I was entranced by my surroundings. Chandeliers of green hung down, a large throne in the center of the hall. Guards in green stood posted at each entrance, their weapons away. My eyes darted around, not sure to be amazed or terrified. If they were right, I was about to meet the ruler of Oz- who also was my mother. It seemed more like a dream than anything. _This is what you've always wanted,_ I reminded myself, _to meet your mother. Being a princess is just an added bonus._ I took a deep breath, and walked in without looking back. I looked straight forward, hopefully with a confident mien.

My eyes moved up to the small woman on the throne. Her blonde hair was in messy curls, falling gently. A glittering crown sat upon her head. She wore a large pink ball gown that was bigger than any dress I'd ever seen. I shifted my gaze away from her, too afraid to look her in the eyes. Were they green like mine? I stopped five feet away from the throne, confused about what to say. Once close, I took a good look at Glinda.

Her hair was extremely similar to mine, blonde curls that fell down in separated ringlets. Eyes of a forest green stared down at me. She appeared to be shocked as well. Her height was perhaps the most surprising, though. She was easily three inches shorter than I. If I was her daughter, I definitely had to have had a tall father. Neither of us, I could tell, knew what to say.

"Hi," I choked out, "My name is Rosalie. And I think I'm your daughter." Glinda remained speechless, before getting up from her throne and giving me a big hug.

 **I'm keeping the chapters short, but that means I'll update quicker. And oh, I found this Les Mis Medley on YouTube and its the prettiest thing!** **url?q= watch?v%3D8Ks0lxm4uoA &sa=D&ust=1541315938132000&usg=AFQjCNEp3Pq_nccY7b-f4YQmjxh-gFKiCA **

**If you have any questions about the characters (like the actress/actor they're based on, etc.) please ask!**

 **Also, I'm going to see the Wicked tour at some point soon with Kara Lindsay (MY FRIEND MET HER YESTERDAY!) and Jackie Burns, as well as Dear Evan Hansen! It's an exciting time!**

 **Please review and criticize! I always accept constructive criticism.**


End file.
